The Caring Type
by clarinet-alto-4ever
Summary: Hermione takes on an extensive research project concerning the reason behind the birth of squibs and muggleborn magicians. She looks to a certain person for assistance. Will it lead anywhere else? HG/SS HP/GW AU
1. Headlines and Letters

A/N: Greetings, readers! I can't believe this, but for some reason completely unknown to me, I am starting another story. This popped into my head when I read another story commenting on the connection between genetics and magic (if it's yours, let me know and I'll credit you for reminding me about it! I really want to say it was Mother of Tears in her story "The Better Solution", but I might very well be wrong. Nevertheless, you should go read it anyway!). I'd thought of this possibility before I started writing fanfiction, but the reminder of it recently sparked the idea for a story. Hopefully my knowledge of genetics from senior year Biology AP has not been completely buried under chord structure, modes, and analysis of music, lol! So, here it is. Don't worry too much; I'll continue with my other stories! This is going to be more on the humorous side, or so I'm planning at the moment. Enjoy! (This is an updated version of the first chapter.)

_The Boy-Who-Lived Defeats Dark Lord_

_Golden Trio receives Order of Merlin_

_Bones named new Minister of Magic_

_Death Eaters sentenced – Azkaban no longer in control of Dementors_

_Severus Snape alive – pardoned of all charges_

Hermione Granger looked over the headlines the graced the Daily Prophet just over five years ago. She couldn't believe that time had flown by so incredibly quickly. It seemed to just be yesterday that she, Harry, and Ron were celebrating both their graduation from Hogwarts and the fall of Voldemort with the huge party at Grimmauld Place.

Tossing the papers aside and beginning lunch, Hermione smiled at the memory. They had been so young and carefree in the months following the Final Battle. The party had been a multiple night affair of people coming and going consisting of butterbeer, laughing, dancing, and, for some, snogging. Molly Weasley had finally stepped in after a while to stop the chaos that had begun to ensue.

So much had happened since then. Grimmauld Place had now been totally redone and was home to Harry, Ginny, and two little ones. Ron had an apartment for when he stayed in London, but having joined the Chudley Cannons as Keeper, he traveled a lot.

Hermione jumped when she heard a rustle outside. Could that be the owl with the reply? She rushed to the window and looked out. She sighed; not yet. Hermione had been anxiously awaiting a reply from _him_ for what seemed like forever. Today had to be the day; she just knew it!

Recalling the letter she had sent a week ago, she finished the sandwich she had made for lunch and began to eat.

_To Whom It May Concern:_

_After completing my degree in Magical Research and Experiments with an emphasis on Potions, it is my desire to begin an extensive project on the magical inclinations of Wizards, Witches (Pureblood, Halfblood, and Muggleborn), Squibs, and Muggles. I have several theories as to the reason behind Muggles bearing wizards and witches and conversely, witches bearing Squibs. I would be honored if you would consider being my partner during the course of this experiment. My college thesis is included in this letter._

_If you are interested, please notify me via Owl Post, as soon as possible, a suitable time to meet (perhaps over lunch?) to discuss the finer details._

_Yours,_

_Hermione Granger_

Attached to the letter was the thirty page proposal of what she was intending. Oh how she hoped he'd accept! Of course, she could easily complete the research, write the paper, and present the results herself, but she wanted a partner to argue the details with and inspire enlightenment when she might be heading down the wrong road.

After graduation from Hogwarts, she had traveled to America for five years to attend the esteemed University of Salem. Here, she was able to study both magic and Muggle science. Not many did, because most Muggle born witches and wizards devoted themselves fully to magic. Hermione, however, just couldn't completely leave behind her love for math and science. During her breaks from Hogwarts, she would often pick a Muggle subject to study. One summer she tackled Algebra and Geometry, another Calculus, and still another Biology and Chemistry, among countless others. Her favorite of all of them though, had been Genetics.

Ever since receiving her letter when she was eleven years old, she wondered why she, of all people, possessed magical ability. Why her and not her parents or cousins? And furthermore, why couldn't people such as Filch, who came from powerful families, perform even the simplest levitation charm?

However, ever since the summer she had studied genetics she wondered if there could be a connection. Could magic simply be a certain dominant or recessive gene on a certain chromosome? Was it something that ran in your blood like the midiclorines in the Star Wars franchise? Was it just a divine choice with no scientific explanation? For once, nobody could answer Hermione's questions, and so she was going to find out for herself.

It was with these questions still laying heavily on her mind that Hermione chose a degree based in Research, Potions, and Genetics. This difficult degree kept her five long years at the University, the last year being fully devoted to the proposal she had just sent off to her prospective partner as a capstone project to her degree.

She had come back to London for Christmas and summer breaks and when Harry and Ginny's children were born, as well as other random times throughout the course of five years, like when the Chudley Cannons had made it to the "semi-semi' playoffs, the first time in over a hundred years!

As she cleaned up lunch, she found herself constantly looking out the window for an owl, but it was when she had her head buried in the fridge putting food away that the knock came. Careful not to hit her head, she rose and sprinted to the window. A great eagle owl flew in and perched importantly on her counter holding a letter. She fed the owl the crusts she had cut from her sandwich noting the similarities between owl and owner.

In her haste, she almost tore the letter in half, but finally managed to unfold the parchment.

_Miss Granger,_

_First I must offer my congratulations on the completion of your degree._

_Furthermore, the idea is an acceptable one for a college graduation and even with which to begin the start of what promises to be a intriguing career for you, but I must ask your reason behind asking somebody else, much less a man twenty years your senior, for assistance when you obviously have everything planned already? Of what use am I to you?_

_However, I cannot deny my curiosity for the results this will undoubtedly produce and if the answer to the aforementioned question is adequate, I should be willing to collaborate with you on this project._

_I am free to dine with you this following Monday at 11:00 am if this time suits you. Perhaps the café in Diagon Alley next to Madam Malkin's?_

_Sincerely,_

_Severus Snape_


	2. Lunch and Conversation

A/N: Well, here we are six months later with the next chapter. I re-uploaded the first chapter because I found some miniscule things I wasn't happy with. Enjoy!

Disclaimer: I don't own anything you recognize.

Hermione Granger was ecstatic, nervous, anxious, and a whole jumble of other emotions as she sat outside the _Café de Merlin_, a cute little place in Diagon Alley. Hermione had stumbled upon it a few years ago and was instantly charmed by its elegant aura. She had been pleasantly surprised when Professor Snape had suggested this restaurant to meet. Not wasting any time, she had immediately replied with a positive reply. However, that had been the easy part. She knew from his letter that he wanted a well reasoned answer to his response. It was this that Hermione had spent all weekend dwelling on. She knew that if she messed this one part up, she wasn't going to receive his help and support on this project.

_What am I going to say to him? I'm just a college graduate with an idea. Can I really persuade him to do this with me? Why do I want to do it with him anyway?_

**Because, **she seemed to reply to herself, **he is one of the greatest magical researchers and developers of this age. His ideas and different ways of looking at issues will be invaluable. Plus you think he's pretty handsome.**

She scowled at the thought. It was true that in the time she had decided to send him a request for assistance on this project the idea had occurred to her. Yes, she knew that he had been in love with Lily Potter, but that was all in the past, wasn't it? Especially now with the war over and Snape and Harry on polite speaking terms, some other woman could weave her way into his heart? And why not her? Perhaps the way to a man's heart is through his stomach, but she was fairly positive the way to Severus Snape's heart was through his mind.

But that was nonsense to be thinking about. With the exception of his uniquely handsome looks and his intelligent mind, she didn't think there was anything else there. Underneath all that, he was still the Bat of the Dungeons.

The door chimed as it opened and she forced the thoughts out of her head as Severus Snape entered the restaurant.

Severus Snape hadn't changed much in five years. According to her letters from Harry and Ginny, he had quit teaching at Hogwarts shortly after the war ended. No longer needed as a double agent for Dumbledore or Voldemort, he now spent his time in his huge laboratory inventing and improving new potions for use usually in the medical field. In addition, he brewed difficult potions for St. Mungo's and for private use for hefty fees. With this and the small income he received from the biography written about him two years previous he made a "nice living" according to the book, but in reality he was filthy rich. But what Hermione liked about this was that though he was rolling in Galleons, he lived quite humbly in the Snape Manor passed down in his family for ages. He still wore his black robes and wasn't very fanciful in his lifestyle.

Hermione snapped out of the recollections when she saw Snape glide towards her table. In no time at all he was standing next to her, patiently awaiting an invitation to join her. She promptly gave one and he sat down.

After each ordering a sandwich and a bowl of soup, Snape wasted no time addressing the issue at hand.

"Miss Granger, I have read your college thesis, and I must say I am quite impressed with the amount of research and thought you put into this idea of yours. May I inquire as to where the thought originated?"

Hermoine gulped and an instant later hoped he hadn't noticed. His face hadn't flinched, so she assumed he hadn't. "It began when I got my letter when I was eleven years old." Snape's eyebrows rose at this. "I wondered why I had magical powers when nobody else in my family did. As I grew up, the question continued to plague and elude me. After I saw Star Wars, I wondered if it could merely be something that flowed in the blood stream."

Snape held a look of confusion at the mention of Star Wars. "Star Wars, Miss Granger? How would a war among the stars have anything to do with your proposal?"

"My apologies, Profes--."

"No professor. I am not a teacher any longer," he interrupted.

"Potions Master Snape?"

The corner of his lips rose the slightest amount. "That seems to be a bit formal and quite the mouthful. I think, perhaps, under the circumstances of you being graduated and the possibility of us working closely together on this project, we might dismiss some formality and address each other by our given name. Hermione?"

Hermione had to consciously stop her chin from falling to the ground at hearing him say her first name. She pulled her thoughts together quickly. "Yes, of course . . . Severus," she stumbled over his name. Again, she could have sworn she saw his lips rise in the barest hint of a smile. Was she seeing things? Or was he amused at this entire exchange? She bristled at the thought and continued her explanation. "Star Wars is a muggle movie in which some of the main characters have special gifts caused by a micro being living in their blood. At one point I thought this might reflect how wizards and witches have magical powers."

Severus nodded and she went on, "Later, after I studied the muggle science of Genetics, I thought that perhaps it could be a certain mutation in genes that caused magical powers in some people and not in others."

"Fascinating," Severus replied.

The meal then arrived and both ate silently for awhile, lost in thought. As she ate, Hermione wondered anxiously if he was actually giving her idea consideration. About halfway through the meal, Severus again broke the silence, but with a question far off subject.

"How is my godson? I presume you have had recent contact with the Potters?"

Hermione smiled. Much to Severus' dismay, Harry had named him Godfather to his first child. Ron had been pretty irritated at Harry for doing this, but Harry had insisted upon it. Harry saw it as a sort of 'thank you' for everything Severus had done for him throughout the years. "He's doing just wonderful. It seems every time I see him, he's grown so much. When did you see him last?"

Severus pondered. "About two weeks ago," he answered promptly. "I dropped by the Potters' home to deliver a present for my godson." Hermione was fairly impressed. She hadn't expected him to be a very doting godfather. Snape seemed to read her expression, "You may not believe it, but I take the appointment of being a godfather very seriously. I find it very important to establish a good relationship with and godchildren I might have. You never know when they might be in need of you."

Hermione blushed at this comment feeling slightly ashamed at her previous reaction. She guessed he was referring to two different examples, one being Sirius and Harry, and other being himself and Draco Malfoy. Now that she thought about it, Severus had been an amazing godfather to Draco, always offering a helping hand when things with his father had gotten rough.

Draco Malfoy was the complete opposite of Snape when it came to the past five years. He had changed so much, and for the better. He now controlled the Malfoy Empire in its entirety, but for the past several years had placed it in Severus' hands while he attended school to become a Healer. Having seen his mother die on the battlefield and not able to help her had struck him like a bullet. Even though he could live peacefully and well without having to work, he had decided to go to the University of Avalon, an ancient university known all across the wizarding world.

"I apologize for my shock. You never came off as a children kind of man before."

"Apology accepted. Now, I've considered your request ever since getting your letter, but I do need to know why you've decided to ask me."

It wasn't a question; it was a demand. Hermione took a deep breath. "Though I am perfectly capable of handling the research and results myself, I felt that bringing in a second person with their own viewpoints and opinions would give more depth to the research as well as a second look at many of the questions."

"That did not answer my question, Miss Gran--."

"Hermione, remember, Severus," Hermione smiled and for the third time during the meal, she thought Severus grinned.

"Forgive my habit, Hermione, but nevertheless, my question was why me in particular."

Hermione felt more conviction and bravely went on with her what she planned on saying. "I admire your intellect and your previous research presentations have changed many theories in the wizarding world. I wanted to return to England to work on this, and therefore did not ask any of my colleagues in Salem to help. You were the most obvious choice."

That seemed to be enough for Snape. "Alright, Hermione, you have a research partner."


	3. Cleaning and Concluding

A/N: Finally, huh? Anyway, I'm no scientist by any means, so I'm very likely going to skip some steps in the scientific process. And that's why I might glaze over some conversations. The point of this story is more Hermione/Severus than it is science.

Hermione could hardly contain her excitement as she left the Café de Merlin later that day. They hadn't conversed much more about the research except to schedule their next meeting. Severus (it was so weird to call him that) preferred to leave the science talk for the laboratory. It was decided they would meet bright and early the next morning at Hermione's flat to begin the planning stage. When the check came, Hermione was pleasantly surprised to see that Severus (still so weird!) offered, and then insisted, on paying the bill.

Upon arriving home, Hermione immediately went to work cleaning her already clean flat. She didn't want to leave any room for a sarcastic comment to be made about the state of her home. About late afternoon, she realized she was hungry and it occurred to her that she didn't really have any kind of proper food to serve him for lunch. All she had was a poor university student's food – ramen, cereal, and cold cuts. She therefore raided her quick stash of money and headed to the grocer's to find something more substantial to serve.

When she finally got home and had made a small meal for herself, Hermione retired to bed with some of her notes to revise. She wanted to have a solid plan of what to discuss in the morning.

The screeching alarm startled Hermione out of her dream with its blaring 7:00 am flashing at her. Groaning, she rolled back over after hitting the snooze button.

She repeated this five times till she drowsily did the math in her head. _Seven minute snooze times five times equals . . . ._

Hermione sat up suddenly and saw that her clock now blinked 7:35 at her. _Dang it!_ she thought. She grabbed her wand and performed a cleaning spell since she knew she didn't have enough time to take a shower. Hermione hated doing that, but this was one of those times she just didn't have a choice.

She rushed out to the kitchen and spent a minute toying with whether she should simply make a quick breakfast for herself or have something prepared for Severus. She decided on splitting the difference by making herself a bowl of cereal and placing a bowl of fruit on her dining room table in case they got hungry.

She finished her breakfast and was just running a brush through her hair when she heard the faint "pop" of apparition outside her front door, followed shortly by a sharp knock. Dropping her brush on the counter, she rushed out to open the door.

The door opened to reveal Severus in his normal black robes. She laughed to herself to notice that they didn't billow as much as they had in Hogwarts when it was his goal to scare little children into obedience.

"Please come in, Severus," she said, smiling.

"Good morning, Mis- Hermione. I trust you slept well." He swept past her in his usual way, but waited just inside the door for her to lead the way.

"Yes, I did, thank you. And yourself?" Hermione motioned to him to follow her and led him into the dining room where she had placed her various notes.

"Yes. Where do you propose we start?" He obviously didn't waste any time getting down to business.

She bit her lip as she did when she was thinking. "Well, I figured we need to decide what kind of tests were going to run on our volunteers, how many volunteers we will need to test, and pinpoint our goals for this research. Probably starting with the last one."

He nodded in agreement. "According to your thesis, the goal was to find out exactly what causes magic in some, and not in others; especially when magical parents bear squibs, and muggle parents bear wizards and witches. Do you think it needs revision?"

And so the conversation began. And the arguments continued. They should do this; no they should do this. It ought to be done this way; of course not!

It wasn't until a lull in the constant talking that the two finally heard Hermione's clock chime 2:00 in the afternoon.

"Oh, my! Two already? We haven't even had any lunch. Severus, could I offer you anything to eat?" She hoped the fresh salad and chicken she had bought would suffice.

Bu instead of answering right away, the Potions Master reached into his pocket and pulled out a miniscule paper bag. "Actually, Hermione, I came prepared and brought a sack lunch." And with that, he enlarged the small sack into a normal sized lunch. To Hermione's surprise, he pulled out a cold cut sandwich.

_Guess I shouldn't have worried about it after all_, she thought. She pulled out her own cold cuts figuring that she might as well save the salad for another day.

Hermione brought her sandwich and water over to the table and sat down across from Snape They ate in silence for a minute until Snape spoke. "Shall we continue on the numbers needed?"

"Oh, lets not for a minute. Lets take a break and talk of something else for awhile if you don't mind." Hermione looked up cautiously at how he'd take the suggestion.

His eyebrows raised, but no scowl crossed his face. "As you wish. What shall we discuss?"

Hermione should have been prepared for the question, but she wasn't ready with a topic. She therefore went with the first one that came to her.

"The weather! I'm terribly excited for colder weather. I do like winter."

"The weather, Hermione? I'd just as rather discuss the price of tea in China."

She blushed slightly. "Um, read any good potions articles lately?"

He gave her a look as if to say,"_Still don't have a good subject_?" but nevertheless began speaking on the recent development in werewolf preventative potions.

She just listened to his rich voice as he practically lectured her on the issue. At Hogwarts she had always enjoyed class with him, despite the hell he gave her and her friends. He continued talking and she would interject questions in the appropriate places. He would answer or respond that the article had not covered that subject. All in all, it was a lovely conversation. When they were finished eating, Hermione offered a piece of fruit for dessert, which Snape graciously accepted. They were soon back at work.

They argued back and forth the rest of the afternoon before coming to a few conclusions. It was about 5:30 when they decided to call it a day.

"Where shall we start tomorrow?" Hermione asked.

"Actually, I can't make it tomorrow. We'll have to postpone till the next day unless you would like to tackle some of this on your own," he responded.

"Oh, no, no! That's fine. We can just meet up at say, nine, on Thursday?" Hermione tried not to let the disappointment creep into her voice.

"That will be fine. Have a nice evening, Hermione." And with a pop, Severus Snape was gone.


End file.
